Earphones with attached plugs for connection to jacks in audio sound systems have long been used. The plugs attached to the earphones, were generally cylindrical in shape with a length much larger than the diameter of the plug and this plug was designed to be inserted in a jack having similar dimensions.
As long as this type of connector was used in the home or in situations where the audio device was stationary, they were satisfactory. In recent years, however, audio devices capable of producing high quality sound have become small and compact, so it is now common for people to put earphones on their ears and listen to the audio device as they walk, run, or ride bicycles or motorcycles, etc. This has created a different and rougher environment which the previous plugs and jacks were not designed to withstand. As a consequence the shaking and vibration caused when the audio device was played while the owner was walking, running, or riding a bicycle gradually weakened the electrical connection between the plug and the jack causing noise to be introduced into the earphones. This noise was all the more noticeable because of the high quality sound the device was capable of producing, so that the enjoyment of the sound being heard was diminished.
To overcome this problem ear phones having a connector with a differently designed plug and jack capable of withstanding rough usage such as caused by aircraft vibration or when the owner was running or riding a bicycle without introducing noise into the system is required, and to provide such a connector comprises an important object of this invention.